1. Field
Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the semiconductor industry, there is a demand for relatively large capacity, thin, and miniaturized semiconductor devices and electronic goods using the same. Accordingly, various packaging technologies have been developed. Among the various packaging technologies is a thinning technology related to a printed circuit board (PCB).
In the related art, a PCB may include a substrate with a conductive wiring formed thereon. The conductive wiring of the PCB constitutes electrical circuits, and electronic parts mounted on the PCB that may be driven using the electrical circuits. In the related art, the PCB may be capable of transmitting electrical signals.